United States of America
The United States of America is a western-based Earth country, and officially recognized by the Sniperdragon Kingdom and GN member-states as a rogue empire state, and mercenary state in service of zionist Israel, Saudi Arabia, and other globalist cartels linked to the Rothschild crime family. The United States, during the 2008-2019 transitional period, has betrayed it's former ally, the Sniperdragon Kingdom through constant military tensions that are recognized in a terminology better known as 'Blue-on-Blue'. After failed diplomatic measures for peace, the US government continued to push the Sniperdragon Kingdom's royal family to the limits of their patience before all of the Sniperdraconian Empire lashed out in anger at Americans by declaring an all-out war with them. Form of Government *Democratic/Republic Bureaucracy Founder *George Washington (First President of the United States) Current President *Donald J. Trump (2016 until 2020/2024) Other presidents marked for death by Sniperdraconian Empire *George W. Bush (Deceased) *Barack H. Obama (Alive - At large) Enemies *Sniperdraconian Empire (SK/SE) *Blackdraconian Dominion (BD) *Hyrule Kingdom (HK) *Mushroom Kingdom (MK) *Nessarn Kingdom (NK) *Russian Federation / Zynite Russia *China *Syria *Iran *Venezuela History of US-SK relations Before they were enemies, the more prominent members of the Sniperdragon Kingdom somewhat had involvement in the previous wars such as WW2, the War in Vietnam, the Cold War, including that of the War on Afghanistan and Iraq, which was used for internship measures to recruit for the falsified cover of the 'War on Terror'. When it comes to war crimes, no-one's hands are any more bloodier than that of the opportunistic mercenaries and psychopaths of the United States military. The Sniperdraconian members of such service to a reckless and chaotic military force had considerably more better intentions than most. However, the chain of it's command in Washington D.C., the city and capital of the country itself, had only interests for money and oil. It didn't take long before a once semi-young US special forces commander like Slyther himself to realize the US government is screwing him and his people over, which ended Sniperdraconian-American duo-citizenship status, and formed the Sniperdragon Kingdom of Aion to form a more aggressive stance against the United States. As the Sniperdragon Kingdom quickly consolidated it's power, the US military is no match for the imperial forces of the Sniperdragon Kingdom. It didn't take long before the STAG project by deceased US Senator Monica Hughes had been hijacked under Sniperdraconian control prior to the defeat of the previous STAG leadership, STAG was more adapted to taking a stance being that of anti-government purposes, and an efficient tool used against the United States government and it's NATO allies. It was said the reason why the United States was powerful back then, despite it's withdrawl from Vietnam, was because of the Sniperdraconian aid that helped them achieved such a marker. Now that aid is gone, and has turned against this rogue, bloodthirsty empire-state, thus the brutal and well-experienced armed forces of the recently formed Sniperdragon Kingdom of Mars, under command of a wrathful Emperor of Dragonkind, whom seeks the forced regime change of the United States government through purging Washington's corrupt politicians with military tribunals and capital punishment, or for the Sniperdraconian Emperor to enlist in the full destruction of the United States of America. To destroy the nation itself has been a well healthy consideration of choice, as it seems to be the solution to Slyther's wrath and revenge towards such a traitorous nation. Due to the present 2018-2019 events to where there is little to almost no critique and challenge of protest to the Trump administration over the rising tensions with Syria, Russia, China, and even that of the Sniperdraconian Empire, whether or not American residents are aware that their nation is in danger of genocide and extinction by the Sniperdraconian alien fleets of the Atlas Defense Force now bordering all of Earth to prevent human governments from escaping. The only logic of mindset in neo-Liberals, Progressives and Democrats have clamored on about Russia being evil and Robert Mueller, former FBI director not being a thug but rather that of a saint, and yet the Sniperdraconians have argued otherwise, and the Conservative, Republican and Alt-Right of poltiics fail to criticize president Trump of his wrongs and yet hail him as a hero and savior. It is undetermined where Trump's mindset stands in the realm of geo-politics as he has not only enemies from the said 'Deep State', the Democrats, and Progressives, but even has garnered the red gaze of the Sniperdraconian mafia government itself, and such events make it almost nearly impossible for Emperor Slyther to assume good intentions about Americans any further, and has declared in his final jurisdiction that there is no common sense left in America. Only that of lobotomized, conformist human drones tainted by government/military/corporate sponsored propaganda and that Americans know nothing other than hate and lies, to where telling the truth about the criminal US government in their eyes, is considered treason. There is no future of healthy diplomacy between the Sniperdragon Kingdom and the United States no matter whom is president. The God-Emperor will remain forevermore in jurisdiction of the Sniperdragon Kingdom of Aion as it is his nature to be a deity to balance justice and fairness for all, yet is a master of warfare himself. But there is no assumptions that the US government will de-militarize it's bases in foreign territory and rarely make further steps in the right direction at all. To Slyther, the Washington government will only complicate things with it's Earth neighbours and with Slyther's people. For as long as the United States remains a superpower and a threat to all nations and races, there will be no peace in the Aion universe. At this rate, Slyther has grown more careless and grew more ruthless and more cruel to Americans of any nature, be it not only law enforcement and military, but also that of civilians. A final GN draft resolution not long ago, has approved Slyther's request to revoke America's priviledges under the Geneva Conventions chapter, meaning American life is irrelevant and serves no useful purpose to other GN member-states other than death, extinction and genocide is certain. Even the elder Gods of the dragon pantheon would call Slyther's retribution of such extreme prejudice an act of poetic justice in response of America's war crimes. And because of this, all GN member-states recognize the United States of America officially and organically hostile to those around it, and has been denounced by the Galactic Nations. The Sniperdraconians refuse to reason with juvenile American warmonger behavior, as the Blackdraconians are just looking for an excuse to kill anyone they see whom poses as a threat to both the Sniperdragon Kingdom and the Blackdraconian Dominion. Category:Nations Category:Antagonists